Postponing the Inevitable
by Agent Leonhart
Summary: When a war is proclaimed on Yuffie's home of Twilight Town she flees with her stepbrother Cloud in hopes of finding a new and better life. What will this new life bring her? love? Friendship? Or is it just postponing the inevitable. SQUFFIE! !
1. Attack

Postponing the Inevitable

Disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other Final Fantasy characters that may appear in this story.

Summary: When a war is proclaimed on Yuffie's home of Twilight Town she flees with her step-brother Cloud in hopes of finding and new and better life. What will this new life bring her? love? Friendship? Or is it just postponing the inevitable. SQUFFIE!

Chapter 1: Attack

"We're under attack, your highness." Yuffie's eyes shot towards the tall, lean man in the doorway.

"A..attack?" She stammered out.

"Yes miss" The man answered "We're surrounded."

"It's not him is it? He hasn't found us…has he?" She asked, her eyes shifting towards the second person in the room. A short, stout man dressed in rich clothes in need of an iron, he had a tired face that wore a frown and was criss-crossed with lines from week's worth of worry. "Father?" Yuffie's voice quavered with fear.

"Is the escape gummi ready?" He asked calmly. Again she shifted her gaze, to the third and final man residing in the room. Sitting next to her, her stepbrother Cloud. His face was as emotionless as ever, but his stance was stiffer then usual and caution was written throughout his eyes.

"Yes your highness" The first man replied. His name was Nida and he was the co-pilot on the royal gummi-ship. He held his head high to appear calm, but his hands were shaking.

"Good." Was her fathers reply, Yuffie looked back towards him. "Cloud." His voice was cold and held a tone of distrust. "Take Yuffie and get your things, Nida will take you to the escape gummi."

"Yes Godo." Yuffie rolled her eyes. No matter how long Cloud had known Godo he refused to call him father, or even add a respectable sir to the kings name.  
"C'mon Yuffie" Cloud diverted his icy stare from Godo and turned a warm one on Yuffie. He took her hand and lead her out of the room, Nida following. They walked down the hallway turning this way and that. Yuffie followed Cloud silently, lost in her thoughts 'It can't be him, there's no way he could have found us.' CRASH.

"Owww! What the!" She yelled from her position on the floor, but quickly drew quite as she realised just who she had bumped into. "Sorry." She mumbled while picking herself off the ground, her face turning red from embarrassment. Almost as red in fact as the hair of the man standing in front of her. Reno, long-time crush and pilot of the royal gummi-ship.

"Hello miss Yuffie." Yuffie caught herself staring into his eyes and shook her head.

"H..hello." Smooth.

"Cloud, Nida." Cloud nodded in acknowledgement, and Nida continued to stare at the floor. Yuffie took this chance to bring Reno's attention back to her in attempts to make up for her earlier stupidity.

"So, Reno what brings you down here? Shouldn't you be yea know..flying the ship?" Reno chuckled a little at her statement.

"Oh we 're not going anywhere at the moment." He flashed one of his dazzling grins, and Yuffie could feel her knees buckling. "I came down to talk to the King." Cloud scoffed at the title, and Yuffie shot him a deadly glare. Nida, feeling rather forgotten, addressed Reno on the matter. 

"He's down in the…"

"I'm right here." The group quickly turned around, the two siblings separating their heated stares. "You two." Godo gestured towards Cloud and Yuffie, "Have things to be done, now Reno what did you find so important that it was necessary to leave your post in the middle of this conflict."

"Ah…well, yes, why don't we take a walk." He looked at Yuffie and smiled, "I'll see you later Miss Yuffie." Her face started to once again turn red, and she quickly diverted her gaze towards the floor.

"Bye." Was all she managed to get out, it was answered with nothing except Clouds laughter. She looked up to see Reno already halfway down the hall. " Great." She muttered while simultaneously rolling her eyes. She turned and entered Clouds room; Nida waited in the doorway. Yuffie seated herself on Clouds bed, as he pulled a bag from his closet. He walked around his room and began stuffing things into the bag.

"Hey, Cloud are you gonna bring your sword?" Her question was answered as he pulled his Buster Sword from his closet.  
"Ah..sir?" Nida said, sounding more then a little scared. "I'm not sure the King will allow you to um..take that with you." Cloud began walking towards him, and Nida's eyes grew wider with each step he took his gaze flickering between the Sword and the menacing look upon Clouds face. Cloud stopped as Yuffie's hands grasped his arm. He looked down at the annoyed expression written across her face, and a look in her eyes pleading with him as if to say 'please don't make this any worse then it already is.'

"Beating him to a bloody pulp isn't gonna solve the problem." He sighed and shouldered the Buster Sword then continued to walk calmly from the room, continuing down the hall towards Yuffie's room. As Yuffie passed Nida, who was still shaking in the doorway, she put an arm around his shoulders in an effort to comfort him and lead him down the hall directly after Cloud.

Upon entering her room, Yuffie grabbed a duffel bag from her closet and began packing it with random clothes, none of which she liked, a picture of her mother, her journal and with a quick glance behind to make sure Nida wasn't looking, she stuffed in her most prized possession, her shuriken. "Okay, all done." She spun around, duffel bag swinging in her grasp. THUD. Her eyes locked with Clouds as Nida hit the floor. Yuffie's eyes shifted over to Clouds right hand, which was holding the lamp from her bedside table.

"CLOUD! What did you do?"

"C'mon." Cloud grabbed her arm in one hand and his gear in the other. "We're leaving." Yuffie turned her head and took one last look at the room, and Nida's unconscious body. 'I hope he's alri…oh who am I kidding, he annoyed the hell out of me.' Coming back to her senses about the matter at hand she wriggled her hand out of Clouds grasp.

"Cloud! What the hell is going on?"

"We're leaving."

"Then why did you attack Nida? I mean I know you didn't like him but…"

"We're not leaving with Godo."

"Then how?"

"There's more then one escape gummi, we're going to take one and leave all of this…leave everything." He turned to face Yuffie; his eyes pleaded with hers. He was right, they had talked about leaving so many times before, now was the perfect chance. What did they have if they stayed? Their family? No, their Kingdom? Not anymore.

"Let's go" The words rolled off the young girls tongue, and it felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. They ran down endless halls, turned countless corners until they turned one more and stopped. Before them was a door, not an ordinary door, one with a circular handle and numerous locks.

"Cloud? How are we gonna get it op…" But before she finished her question metal clashed with metal, sparks flitted through the air and the handle lay on the floor, the Buster Sword resting just above it. "Oh." Cloud kicked the door, and walked through. Yuffie followed hesitantly, quickly glancing behind her. Through the door was a small hallway leading to the Gummi-ship door. This time Cloud had no need for the sword, as the door swung open under his touch. The Gummi-ship was minuscule compared to the one they had been living on for the last week. The main room was colourful and bright, a drastic change from the cold, drab grey of the previous vessel. There was two doors leading off to what she supposed was the bedroom and bathroom. Cloud had dropped his bag in the middle of the floor, and had propped the Buster Sword against the wall. He currently resided in the pilots seat.

"Sit down, they'll notice the door soon enough." His voice was forceful, but not harsh. Yuffie took the seat next to him.

"You can drive this thing?"

"I learned a long time ago." He started the engine, and Yuffie fastened her seat belt. She was instantly pushed backwards as Cloud hit the pedal. Colours and shapes whizzed past the window and then they were gone, and replaced by the blackness and emptiness of space. Yuffie let a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. "We're free" Cloud looked at her and smiled, a rare sight for him, 'I hope he'll be doing a lot more of that now.'

She unbuckled her seat belt and walked to the back of the cabin. She looked out of the window, and in the fleeting distance she could see the Royal Gummi-ship, now swarmed by hundreds of black ships. Explosions were going off, and fires were quickly spreading across the ships body. 'I hope the others are safe.' She didn't care for the others much but she certainly didn't want them dead, there had already been to many deaths. 'They'll be fine, Reno is an excellent pilot, he can get them out of this.' She turned away from the window unable to watch it any longer, tears threatening to spill from her weary eyes. Yuffie closed her eyes; she wouldn't allow herself to cry not now, now when they were free. No longer tied down to responsibility, not under Godo's grasp or being watched every second of the day, they were free. 'Now we can do what we want when we want, where we want, wait..where are we going to live?' She voiced her last thought, she could tell by the expression on Clouds face that he hadn't thought that far ahead.

"There's a map in the front here, why don't you pick." 'Nice recovery' Yuffie walked back up to the front, sparing one last glance out the window, she was met with the inky blackness of the empty sky, the Gummi-ship was no where in sight. When she reached the front she pulled out the map and plopped down into her seat with a light thud. She unfolded the map carefully, her eyes widened at the sight.

"There's so many! How do I choose?"

"Anyway you want." 'Well that was helpful. I know! I'll use my fail proof system.' She closed her eyes, stuck out her index finger and waved it around in the air over the map, she stopped and lowered her finger. As her skin made contact with the smooth paper Yuffie opened her eyes and looked down.

"The Coliseum, what's that like?"

"It's a stadium where people fight other people in tournaments."

"Oh boy, lets go there! No one would stand a chance against the Great Ninja Yuffie!" She leaped from her seat and landed in her fight position. Cloud looked as if he was holding back laughter, She glared at him and sat back down.

"I'm sorry Yuffie, but the coliseums off limits, everyone knows how much you love to fight, that would be the first place they'd look for us."

"Fine." She grumbled. Again she used her system, when she opened her eyes her finger was on "Destiny Islands, wow that sounds perfect!"

"Okay…hmm the system can't seem to locate it. That's odd."

"Fine, fine. Third times the charm!" She closed here eyes, 'This had better work, my fail proof systems already failed me twice.' She opened her eyes. "How about this one?" Yuffie glanced at Cloud, he turned his head to meet her gaze.

"Which one?"

"Traverse Town."

Laurel Leonhart


	2. Fun with Scissors

AN: First off I wasn't really planning on continuing this story, but then I found out people were actually reading WOOT I'm so excited. So I'm still actually writing the second chapter cause I put it away and haven't worked on it in months. At the moment its looking about 3 times the size of the first chapter, so I'm gonna break it up a bit just for the sake of actually updating. Thanks for the support please review!

Disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other Final Fantasy characters that may appear in this story. Places too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Postponing the Inevitable

Chapter 2: Fun with Scissors

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there ye.."

"NO! Yuffie..." Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger. "Isn't there something else you could be doing?"

"Like what? This place is boring" She accentuated her last word with an exasperated sigh.

"Just think of something."

"Fine..." Cloud stared at her.

"Well?"

"I'm still thinking!" Cloud sighed and returned to his piloting determined not to let her aggravate him. Yuffie fidgeted in her seat, then tapped the armrest and fidgeted some more.

Cloud turned and gave her a death glare.

"Would you cut that out!"

"What?"

"Your incessant fidgeting!"

"I can't help it! These clothes are itchy!"

"Well then go change!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Yuffie stormed off into the back of the Gummi-ship. Grabbing her bag and slamming the door behind her. Inside was a small bedroom, consisting of one single bed and some drawers and a desk built into the wall. She set her bag down on the bed and unzipped it. Yuffie had never been fond of clothes, mostly because everything she owned had been bought for her, with no input from herself. In the heat of their escape she really hadn't packed much. A couple nondescript shirts, some plain shorts and pants and a few other necessities. At the moment she was wearing a formal gown complete with gloves and tights, all at her fathers request. _You must always look like a lady, as much as You possibly can..._ Oh how often she had heard that. But not anymore! Now she could dress however she felt.

Yuffie wasted no time in discarding the offensive articles. As the icy air of the Gummi-ship met her exposed skin goose-bumps spread across her body. She quickly grabbed for some shorts out of her bag. Plain khaki shorts, bought for her when she was young so she wouldn't ruin her dresses while playing outside. Oddly enough they still fit her petite figure, if not a little short.

Next she picked up a shirt, a green shirt with straps ending in buckles. Yuffie smiled this was possibly the only piece of clothing she actually liked, it had been a present from Cloud. The sleeves were of a sheer black material, that billowed around her arms ending in thin cuffs of silk around her wrists. A soft cotton like material starting in a square neck below the blue buckles, ended underneath her chest where the silk began and continued on till it hit her waist. To any other girl the shirt would have been a prized possession, and had most likely cost a pretty penny. To bad she was about to ruin it. Yuffie searched the drawers of desk in hopes of finding a pair of scissors. Her scavenging did not fail her, and she turned from the desk waving the pointed object triumphantly. Before setting upon the shirt she muttered a quick "Sorry" in Clouds direction. In a matter of minutes the shirt lay before her minus the sleeves and silky bottom half. She pulled the newly mended article over her head, adjusting it, and picking the fraying edges.

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a blue belt fashioning it around her waist. Diving back into the bag she decided it best to just dump the entire thing. As odds and ends cascaded to the floor, some winter gloves and a scarf caught her eye. She picked them up and stared at them for a few seconds, until realizing they had been in there since her last trip to an ice covered land, the name of which escaped her, though for some reason she kept thinking of some alcoholic drink. Until then she hadn't realized that the goose-bumps had come back, and that she was slightly shivering. Yuffie hastily wrapped the yellow scarf around her neck, and pulled on the orange gloves, but not before cutting off the fingers, figuring she would need some maneuverability. As she stood there in her shorts, shirt and winter accessories the still shivering girl kicked through her small pile looking for anything else to cover her. She grabbed her white tights pulling them over her legs. But as she stood there rubbing her hands up and down her arm, she decided to find one more thing to add to her ensemble. Yuffie picked up the tattered remains of the sleeves she had cut off, now deeply regretting her rash decision. As the tops of the mangled sleeves were, well, mangled she slid them up her arms the opposite way, the soft silk cuffs ending at her upper arm.

Finally warm Yuffie made her way towards the small mirror hanging over the desk. She looked herself over. She wasn't an overtly pretty girl, but she still had quite nice features. A pleasant face and small frame. Her violet eyes peeked out from under her jet black unruly bangs, it was then she realized she was still missing something. She turned and began to frantically overturn all the clothes searching for her desired object. Not until she found it attached to a pant leg, did she finally relax. Yuffie walked back over to the mirror and carefully slipped the white head band on. It had been her mothers. Given to her one morning as a small child. It was one of the fondest memories she had of her mother, her sweet kind mother. Yuffie treasured now the memories of her, if she had known as a young girl that her mother was going to die of some unknown and supposedly incurable disease she would have spent ever waking moment with her. But that time was gone, and all that was left were those memories and a small band of cloth.

Yuffie returned to the bag and cleaned up her mess, placing the scissors carefully back in the drawer. She zippered the bag and left it on the bed.

Upon opening the door Cloud glanced behind to look at her. He had been wondering what was taking her so long. Then again he never understood why it took girls so long to get ready, which is why he was surprised that Yuffie was taking so much time. She had never cared much about her image before, why start now? Yuffie stood proudly in the doorway showing off her new outfit. Cloud wasn't exactly sure what he was seeing, he knew it was Yuffie but it looked like she had been dressed by gnomes...in the dark. What he did know was that it was extremely funny, and that he wasn't sure if he could hold in his laughter...he couldn't. Which is why he didn't see Yuffies fist coming at him, and was why he was currently residing on the floor, one hand clutching his side from pain of laughter the other clutching his face which was just in pain.

Yuffie flopped into her chair, and sulkily crossed her arms over chest. After a few minutes Cloud finally regained his normal stoic demeanor and sat back down.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for" Yuffie would have possibly accepted his apology if Cloud had been able to do it without chuckling after every word. Instead she sent him a glare and turned her back to him.

"I mean it! You look very nice."At least this time he sounded the least bit sincere. Yuffie decided it was probably best to accept his apology anyways, seeing as how they were going to be on the same Gummi-ship alone for Hyne knows how long, staying mad at each other really wasn't an option.

"Fine. Apology accepted." She gave him a stern glance then turned to look out the window in front of her.

"Good I wouldn't want you mad at me." Yuffie smiled, and continued staring into space. "Hey...isn't that the expensive shirt I bought you?"

"Uh oh..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know if anyone caught that but the icy place I was thinking of when writing this was Sidewinder which is the ice covered world in Red vs Blue, and is also an alcoholic Tiki drink.

Anyways...I hoped you liked it, I really shortened it a lot, that was only about 3 pages of stuff that I had originally written for the beginning of chapter 2. Next chapter will probably be some flash backs, I don't know yet though it depends on how the editing pans out. Don't expect the next chapter anytime soon though I do have school and one heck of a music related schedule.

Please review!

Laurel Leonhart


	3. Dreams

AN: Wow chapter 3 already.

Disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other Final Fantasy characters that may appear in this story. Places.

* * *

Postponing the Inevitable

Chapter 3: Dreams

_Yuffie sat dazed in her chair. Another day another trial, one more village person brought before her father for sentencing. She wasn't sure why this one was here, most likely because he had stolen something, probably food by the looks of him. Not like he had much choice. The cities economy was steadily declining, their people were homeless, jobless and hungry. Every new day brought with it a fresh wave of crime, and endless hours of watching these poor people file in one after another, grime faced and sullen._

_Watching these people was torture to her. She was told she had to because it would make her appreciate what she had. Instead it made her feel dirty, so very dirty. Sitting there in clothing that would feed entire families for days, strong feelings of guilt encased her. Knowing that young children were dying from a lack of sufficient shelter and nutritious food, when she lived in a palace large enough to protect almost the entire cities population, and was fed feasts every night with the majority of the meal going to waste. These people looked to her for support, and as much as she wanted, needed to help them she knew she couldn't. She had tried, nightly escapades with a small entourage consisting of Cloud, Tifa and herself, would sneak out of the castle packed down with as much supplies they could carry. Food, water, blankets and first-aid kits were secretly given throughout the city_.

_Until one night, while making their way out of the palace their path was blocked by some unknown creature. Unaware of the beasts power they tried to avoid it. The rest of the night was spent in Yuffies room trying their best to heal themselves. They wouldn't have made it out alive, if the demon had not, for some unknown reason_, _left. They stopped even trying to leave the palace at night after that, for every night its hulking silhouette could be seen roaming the palace garden._

_As a new person was brought before her father, Yuffie sat pondering her night time events. She didn't know what the beast was, or where it had come from. All she knew was that it was never there in the day, and the guards had not seen hide nor tail of it_. _They assured her there was nothing there but the shadows, but she knew better then to believe them. All the guards were under the Chief of Security, but that wasn't who they took their orders from. It was a widely known fact that all military personal followed_ _the most revered man in Twilight Town, Sephiroth. He secretly gave them orders, and on a drop of coin they would follow him into battle. Which would one day give Twilight Town more problems then they thought possible._

_Yuffie watched stern faced as a group of young men were roughly forced into the chamber. All looked to be in their late teens, unwashed and unkempt. She recognized some of them as boys she had played with in her early years, the memories of her youth brought a smile to her face. She leaned forward against the railing to hear what obscene reason they had been brought in on. Her smile dropped when the officer reported their felony, all 5 men were charged with beating 2 guards to death. It was then she noticed the blood stains littered across their clothes and faces. She knew they wouldn't be let off easily. Usually her father, the hard man he was, went lenient on the people, taking in the account of the hard times for all of them. But death was not taken lightly, especially members of the royal forces. She thanked Hyne Sephiroth wasn't present, her father understood how cruel some of the guards could be, he had heard the tales and had witnessed some of their feats. Hopefully without the overpowering presence of Sephiroth the men may only get a week or so in the palace holding cells. _

_Luck was with them, the King raised his hand about to finalize his decision, two weeks in the palace holding cells or payment of 5,000 munney. The chamber doors banged open, and in walked Sephiroth. Yuffies head screamed no. The tall man walked slowly up the center isle between the chairs. He faced her father and bowed._

"_Your highness, I am deeply sorry of my late intrusion, I was otherwise occupied. It seems we have been having a little pest problem at night." His head swivelled towards the balcony containing Yuffie. "No need to worry, it has been dealt with."_ _A sly grin crossed his, but disappeared as he turned back to the King._

_Once again her father raised his hand to finalize the sentence. Sephiroth glided up the steps and took his place next to the King._

"_Your highness if I may be so bold as to ask what these boys are here for?"_

"_They uh..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Well they killed two guards."_

"_Oh...and what may I ask was your sentence going to be?"_

"_I was going to give them two weeks in the holding cells, or a fine of 5,000 munney."_

"_That's it!" Sephiroth stood up. "These boys Murdered two of my..your armies men, and your going to put them in a measly cell where they will be better off then if you left them on the streets. I am sorry sir but I must object to your sentencing you are being easy on them." Yuffie wanted to run down there and shove her shuriken up his..._

"_Calm down, calm down..." She took a deep breath. "Hopefully he won't be able to change Godo's mind."_

"_Your highness." Sephiroth lowered his voice to a sickly sweet but still demanding tone. "You know that your are going to easy on these vagabonds_." _He stretched his last word his mouth twisting into a sneer. "Their sentence should be nothing less than...Death." Godo glanced at Sephiroth, his gaze met the blazing feral look of the older mans and he quickly lowered his stare. He nodded._

"_NO!" Yuffies mouth was quickly covered by her lady in waiting. Sephiroth watched her out of the corners of his eyes, his sneer never wavering. When satisfied that she was adequately subdued he continued on his tirade. _

"_It is not acceptable to let these mongrels roam your streets, it's time you show the people that you will not take this anymore, show them they cannot get away with their thefts and meaningless bar fights. Show them the penalty." Godo raised his quivering hand._

"_I, Godo Kisaragi, King of Twilight Town sentence all of you to...death." He bowed his head and slumped backwards his chair._

_The men were taken out of the chamber, single file. The whole room was silent not a sound was made. As the doors closed, Yuffie was escorted to her room. In the hallway she passed Sephiroth he strode past her casually. Yuffie released herself of her ladies warning grasp and flung her self at him fist flying. She got one hit in before her arms were wrenched into his iron grip._

"_Now now, you wouldn't want to end up in the holding cells yourself would you?" His answer was her glare. "Your little outburst today was quite inappropriate I will have to talk to you father about that won't I?" Yuffie wriggled in his grasp. "Oh, since we're talking about informing you father of your unfortunate dealings I suppose it would only be appropriate for me to include your night time rendevous, wouldn't you say?"_

"_You don't know what your talking about."_

"_Are you so sure? I suggest next time you keep your mouth shut, or I may not be so lenient, here or in the garden." With that he released her grip throwing her to the ground, he turned and glided effortlessly past her and down the corridor. He stopped halfway down the hall to look out the window. Five shots rang out, breaking the evenings icy silence. A silent tear rolled down Yuffies cheek, her saddened eyes reached the almost glowing eyes of the man in front of her. He stared at her, her crumpled position on the floor, and laughed, a joyless, merciless, bone chilling laugh, one that would haunt Yuffie for the rest of her life._

She bolted straight up, gasping for air. His laughter dying in her ears. The blankets pooled around her waist, the cool night arm stinging her bare arms. Every night, every night for the past month she had been haunted by those nightmaresDifferent episodes centered around...that man, no that monster. He had led the army in a revolt against her home, stolen everything from her, including her best friend. When they fled she had hoped the dreams would stop, but to no avail.

She took a deep breath and wiped her brow, where beads of sweat had collected. She untangled herself from the blankets, and set her feet on the floor. The clock on the desk told her it was closing in on 6 in the morning. She quickly got dressed and left the room to check on Cloud. Yuffie walked up behind his chair and leaned across the top.

"Mornin!"

"WHAA? Holy crap! Don't do that!"

"Good your awake."

"No thanks to you."

"To bad I wanted to talk." She got off his chair and sat down in her own, swinging her legs over the armrest.

"Did you have a dream again?" Yuffie averted her eyes from his gaze and nodded. "Which one was it this time?"

"The one with the trials."

"Oh." Cloud knew this was one of the more painful ones for her, he hadn't been there and couldn't share the burden of her knowledge. He reached over and patted her head. "Don't worry it'll be ok, cheer up. Besides if my calculations are correct we should be in Traverse Town soon."

"Your calculations? Since when did you do math when you didn't have to?_"_

"When your sitting in a chair for 8 hours with nothing else to do."

"Oh come on Cloud I sure you could have found something else to do." She gave her best attempt at wiggling her eyebrows.

"What?"

"You know what I mean." Cloud still looked stunned. Until his mouth formed an "o" and she knew he understood, then his face contorted into a grotesque expression.

"What! NO! Hyne Yuffie I'd never do that...well at least not with you onboard." Yuffie chuckled.

"Anyways, so do you know anything about Traverse Town?"

"Not really, I once overheard some guards talking about it."

"You mean you were eavesdropping."

"Listening, eavesdropping same thing. But yeah, I think I heard them say it always night there or something." Yuffie gulped.

"Always night? Are you sure that's safe?"

"I'm sure the place is well lit, don't worry." Yuffie turned to look out the window in the distance she could see a small glowing dot.

"Hey! Is that it?"

"I'd reckon it is." As they got closer and closer and the world grew and grew, she noticed the multitude of florescent signs, flashing and blinking in all directions.

"I think well lit was an understatement."

* * *

Incase it confused anyone a lady in waiting is really just a personal maid.

Wow I have no clue where that chapter came from. I didn't write anything like that I just sorta made it up while I was going. And my apologies about the flashback/dream being so long, I know that they can be a pain to read sometimes. I hoped you liked it, please review!

Laurel Leonhart


	4. Formal Introductions

AN: Finally! They've made it to Traverse Town, I can't wait to write Leon!

Disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other Final Fantasy characters that may appear in this story. Places too.

* * *

Postponing the Inevitable

Chapter 4: Formal Introductions

The bright lights assaulted her eyes, blues and pinks blazing through as she adjusted to her new surroundings. Eager to see her new home Yuffie flung open the door and jumped out, not paying any attention to Clouds protesting yells. Cloud landed the Gummi-ship and exited the vessel behind her. They stood in a stone square and scanned the beginnings of their new home. Before going any further the pair checked their weapons, just in case. Confident that nothing was going to jump out in front of them they walked towards the center, and were quickly run into by a strange little white furry creature with a red pom-pom, which had seemingly jumped out in front of them. Yuffie stumbled backwards.

"Kupo!"

"What is it?" Yuffie glanced at Cloud.

"It's a moogle. They lived in my home world." Quickly answering her next question, as to how he knew.

"It's so cute!" She walked up to it. "Can I touch your..."

"No! Why does everyone want to touch my pom-pom?"

"Sorry." Yuffie put her hands up in defeat and quickly backed away.

"Yeah, they usually don't like it when you do that."

"Well you could have told me that." They dodged around the moogle who was pacing the square and climbed the steps that lay before them. "There sure aren't a lot of people around here." Cloud nodded. "Think we should find someone who can tell us a little about this place or something?"

"Yeah that's probably the best idea." Finding no one outside, they decided to enter the shop directly in front of them. Yuffie hadn't bothered reading the sign and therefore did not know what awaited her inside. The two stepped inside taking in the store around them. Beige walls and a fireplace opposite the counter. Behind the counter stood an aging man who was lazily chomping on a toothpick.

"What can I do ya for?"

"We're just looking for some information about this town, we're new here."

"I can tell, we don't get many new comers. What brings you here?"

"Oh we're just traveling is all." The man eyed them suspiciously.

"Of course you are...I'm Cid by the way."

"Oh, I'm Cloud and this is Yuffie."

"Nice to meet ya"

"Nice to meet you too Gramps."

"What did you call me." Cid said addressing Yuffie for the first time.

"Nothing, Gramps."

"Whatever, Brat." Cid began to chew on the toothpick a little more vigorously. "Well there isn't much to tell about this place. We've got three districts this here's the first one, it's better if you stay in here and only travel to the others when absolutely necessary."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. And because the other two happen to be infested with those hell demons called heartless."

"Heartless? There's heartless here?"

"Oh, so you know what they are, that's good I didn't feel like explaining it to ya."

"We've had our own encounters."

"Really? Like what?"

"That's not really relevant." Cloud shifted his eyes and picked imaginary lint off his shirt. "So, what else can you tell us?"

"There's a hotel in the second district if you need it, and a café right outside. Oh, there's a wizard who lives in third district named Merlin he can usually help you if you have any problems...I think that about sums it up."

"Oh Cid how could you have forgotten?" The first three occupants of the room turned towards the new voice in the space. A young woman with chestnut brown hair done in a braid and tied with a huge bow stood in the doorway. Yuffie could describe her in one word...pink. Behind her stood a tall man with auburn hair and a scar across his nose, Yuffies word for him was leather. Other words she might have used for him were stunning, and handsome or just plain old sexy, basically he was the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on. Which explained her current comatose like state as she continued to stare at him. She was brought back to reality when the others started to talk again.

"What d'ya mean I forgot something?"

"Well Leon of course, how could you forget to tell someone about our sole protector, don't you think it would be a shock for someone to see a man swinging around a sword?"

"Gunblade." If it was possible Yuffie would have melted right there, his voice was deep and melodic and she wished he would speak again.

"Yeah yeah." Cid grumbled and pulled out another toothpick from his pocket, the first one now a measly splinter. The girl in pink turned to face Yuffie and Cloud. She extended her hand towards them.

"I'm glad to meet you, my name is..."

"Aerith?" Everyone looked at Cloud, all wearing confused expressions except for Aerith whose face held one of utter joy, and Leon's which held well no expression at all.

"Do you know her?" Yuffie still utterly confused loudly asked Cloud.

"Aerith, it's really you isn't it?" At that the pink clad girl flung herself at Cloud wrapping him in a hug, and breaking down completely onto his shoulder.

"Cloud, I thought you were dead. Where have you been, oh I missed you so much." She somehow managed to get out between her sobs. As the crying girl quieted down once more Yuffie took this time to voice her on thoughts.

"What the hell is going on?" Yuffie threw her arms above her head to make her statement more dramatic, in actuality it made her look sightly mental. "How do you guys know each other? Would someone explain this to me!"

"We lived in the same world before I came to yours Yuffie, Aerith is one of my dearest friends." At his last remark Aerith broke down in another sobbing fit.

Yuffie wasn't sure why but something bubbled up inside her, a feeling of betrayal mixed with one of jealousy. Weeks worth of stress and aggravation decided to rear it's ugly head, and there was no way to stop it.

"Why don't you just go back to your old world if you love it so much! Just go, and leave me! Take you precious Aerith and leave me alone. You don't care about me or how I feel! You don't care that I've been living in hell for the past month! Just go!" By now she was screaming and tears were streaming down her face, when full realization of what she had said hit her she covered her mouth. Everyone was looking at her, even Leon had a look of bewilderment on his face.

What had she done, she had just insulted the only person who had been there for her through it all. There was only one thing she could do now, run. So she ran. She bolted past Leon knocking him out of the way of the door. She ran out of the shop and along the street, she didn't know where she was going but she had to get away. Finally she collapsed in the middle of an open square, she didn't remember how many doorways she had passed through one or maybe two. There was a fountain in front of her, but it didn't seem to be working. She crawled across the cobblestones and pulled herself up against the wall. Yuffie hugged her legs and set her head on her knees. She was alone now, there was no way Cloud would ever take her back. She would have to fend for herself, probably get a job but most importantly she had to leave. She could find a way to another world, that's it! She would go to the coliseum there would be hundreds of people there she could blend in.

She was in the middle of planning her escape when something whizzed past her crouched figure. Her head shot up, she looked around there didn't appear to be anything there. But when she felt a chill sweep past her she knew she was not alone. Yuffie silently stood up, loosening her shuriken, while keeping her back to the wall. There! She saw something move in the shadows, small figures began to pour out of the darkness, until a small group had formed and had started towards her. Heartless, crap. Yuffie moved into her fighting stance shuriken poised. She flung her stars at them taking out the first few, the others melted into the ground. They spread out and began to close in on her, she flung another star, missed, damn it. She felt one graze her leg, at its deathly touch a wave of memories set upon her. Screams of the cities people, her friends and family, the stench of death in the air. It overpowered her, she collapsed to the ground. The heartless took the opportunity and dove at her, their long claws tearing at her flesh. She screamed in pain with each attack. Then they ceased, she felt the cool touch of leather on her shoulder and looked up. Leon, shaggy haired and gunblade drawn stood above her, his hand outstretched. She grasped it and pulled herself up. "Thank you." She mumbled, and began to limp away.

"Stop." He called after her, and she turned around.

"Why?"

"Your hurt."

"So? I deserved it." He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hold still." His warmth radiated through his gloves. Soon a new warmth incased her, a dim yellow light glowed from his hands and spread throughout her body. The shallow cuts healed themselves, and her body felt refreshed and renewed.

"What did you do?"

"It's called Cure, it's a magic spell."

"Oh." She had never been allowed to learn magic, it wasn't proper for a girl of her stature. Remembering her manners she thanked him quickly, and turned to retreat. Again he called after her.

"Stop. Your coming with me."

"Why?"

"You need to rest your body, it may be healed but it's still weak."

"Why?"

"I just explained it..."

"No. Why are you doing this, you don't even know me, and the impression you have of me is a jealous, spoiled little brat."

"That may be true, but I'm not going to leave you out here as heartless bait." He walked towards the stairs, and Yuffie jogged to catch up with him. He led her to what she supposed was the hotel and into a completely green room.

"You can sleep here tonight." He pointed towards the bed. Yuffie walked over and sat on the edge.

"I'm not you know."

"Not what?"

"A jealous, spoiled little brat. You don't know what I've been through. It just kinda all came out, I didn't mean to blow up at him. I love him, he's the only person I still have left, well had left. It's just Clouds never told me about his life before he came to my world. It's always been a touchy subject, so we've always avoided it. Maybe if he had just told a little about it before, I wouldn't have felt so left out tonight. I don't mean to blame it on him, it's all my fault, he didn't do anything wrong. I just want to tell him I'm sorry, and I hope he doesn't hate me."

"I don't think he does, you guys seem to have a pretty strong bond, I doubt a little fight like that could break it." Yuffie smiled to herself.

"Thank You. For everything, I know you didn't have to, it was very kind of you."

"Your welcome." He turned to rest his gunblade against the wall. "You should probably go to sleep, your body is still really weak."

"Ok." She took off her shoes, scarf and gloves and slid under the sheets. The blankets creating a cocoon around her. She flipped over to face him. "I guess we weren't formally introduced or anything. I'm Yuffie."

"Leon."

She turned around again to face the wall, and in a matter of minutes she drifted off to sleep, and into her first dreamless night in weeks.

* * *

Whoa again with the writing as I'm going. Hoped you liked it! Please review!

Laurel Leonhart


	5. Strip Poker and the Morning After

AN: Sorry about this taking so long, my muse left me for awhile and I had severe writers block. But it's done! Finally, I hope you enjoy this chappy is by far my favorite. Also a BIG hug and a piece of pumpkin pie (Thanksgiving on the mind) to heartsoblivion for the reviews they mean a lot!

Disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other Final Fantasy characters that may appear in this story. Places too.

* * *

Postponing the Inevitable

Chapter 5: Strip Poker and the Morning After

Yuffie twisted in the sea of blankets. An intoxicating smell meeting her nose. Her eyes fluttered open, she expected to see the green of the wall or possible an empty room, she was met with the pale skin of a mans back. Her eyes widened and she hurriedly backed towards the wall, not exactly sure what to make of the sleeping form next to her. Instinct kicking in she pulled the blankets from her chest, and let out a sigh upon seeing her fully clothed self. Still unsure of how she ended up in the same bed of an unknown man, the events of the pervious night slowly filtered back into her head. She quickly realized the sleeping man was not unknown to her but in fact Leon. Why they were in the same bed was still not crystal clear, but noticing there was no couch led her to assume it was this or the floor. Finally having all the answers she needed, she stretched her arms above her head, and looked for a possible way out of the bed without disturbing the older mans slumber. Finding no immediate exits aside from climbing over him, she decided to snuggle back into the warmth of the sheets. Having made herself comfortable once more she closed her eyes to rest again, but was promptly smacked in the face but what seemed to be Leon's arm. Unbeknownst to her Leon had shifted from his original position and was currently laying on his stomach, his arms sprawled at his sides. She shifted the mans arm so it wasn't blocking her breathing or crushing her windpipe, and quickly noticed the pleasant view she received. Instead of going back to sleep as she had originally planned, she took the chance given to her and gazed upon Leon's sleeping form. His handsome features were given an almost boyish charm in his sleep. His hair fell gracefully across his face, his mouth slightly ajar. Yuffie was about to flick a piece of his hair out of the way to better her view, when her ears were assaulted with a high-pitched scream of unnatural volume.

"SQUALL LEONHART! WHAT DID YOU DO!" The man in question awoke with a start, not used to being woken by a hysterical Aerith. His eyes snapped open and locked onto Yuffie's eyes which held a look somewhere between bewilderment and holy crap what just happened. He also noticed her outstretched arm, which she quickly retracted, while looking away sheepishly. Having almost forgotten the reason he had woken up in the first place, he was kindly reminded by another round of yelling from Aerith.

"YOU MET HER YESTERDAY! SHE'S 9 YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Leon or Squall if that's what she had just called him, sat up casually.

"Aerith please calm down, it's not what it looks like."

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I WALK IN HERE TO FIND YOU IN BED NAKED WITH A 16 YEAR OLD GIRL, HOW IS THAT NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"First off we're not naked, and would you please calm down!"

"I AM CALM!" Leon climbed out of bed and walked to the chair where his pants were currently hanging, giving Yuffie a brief but much appreciated look at his boxer clad behind. A blush spread across her face, and she averted her eyes and reached for her gloves and other articles of clothing at the end of the bed.

By now all occupants in the room were fully clothed, and Aerith had been brought a glass of cold water. Leon had calmly explained the whole situation, and Aerith was quietly muttering her apologies for jumping to conclusions.

"It's all right, from where you were our position probably looked a bit compromising."

"Oh no I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, I know you would never do anything like that Leon, and I shouldn't have judged you either Yuffie."

"It's ok, you had full rights to judge me I was really rude to you last night, I'm sorry." Yuffie bowed her head, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Oh you don't have to apologize for that, Cloud explained to me what you guys are going through I know you've been under a lot of stress lately."

"I still shouldn't have blown up at you, or Cloud I guess I was just jealous."

"It's ok we understand. Now!" Aerith clapped her hands together and stood up. "How about some breakfast!"

The three left the hotel and made their way through the early morning streets to the café.

"Aerith, where's Cloud?"

"Oh he's meeting us there, or he was meeting us there 20 minutes ago, that's why I came into Leon's room I was coming to get you guys I just got a little...sidetracked."

"You think he'll understand, about my little escapade?"

"I'm sure he will." Aerith said with a wink. They were silent until the café came in sit. As soon as Yuffie saw Cloud she bolted towards him, enveloping him in a hug. Cloud almost spilt his second cup of coffee down his front, surprised by the young ninjas actions.

"I'm sorry." She spoke into his hair. "I'm really really sorry, I didn't mean any of it I was just being stupid and immature."

"It's ok." Cloud said while setting his cup down carefully and turning in the young girls arms to face her. "I know you didn't mean it, I heard what you said last night." A confused look crossed Yuffies face. "When you were in Leon's room, I was in Aerith's next door, I just happened to hear you talking."

"You really need to stop eavesdropping you now...but I'm glad you heard it. I love you."

"I love you too, and I always will no matter what unfortunately happens to come out of your mouth." They smiled and hugged each other again.

"Great! Now that that's taken care of, what's for breakfast?" Aerith and Leon joined them, having waited while the two made up. They ordered breakfast and made light conversation, which consisted mostly of tales of Cloud's childhood antics, Yuffie sat engrossed in the topic soaking up every little detail. When the meal was eaten and payed for, the group headed back to the hotel.

They entered the green room, Aerith and Cloud sat at the table while Yuffie skipped over and jumped on the bed. Leon grabbed some extra ammo out of his case and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Leon?"

"Waterway."

"What's the waterway?" Leon turned his head to look at her.

"It's where I train."

"Cool! Can I come?" Not expecting to be turned down, Yuffie leapt off the bed and trotted to the doorway.

"No." Leon quickly closed the gap between him and the door, closing it behind him.

"What? Hey! Come back! Why can't I go?"

"Oh Yuffie don't feel bad, he can be rather curt. He's actually been rather talkative the last few days."

"That's talkative?" Rather disappointed Yuffie slumped back towards the bed. "I thought he liked me, he was so nice before, why wouldn't he let me go?"

"I'm sure he likes you, he just shows it differently. I don't think he's ever let anyone in the waterway, even I haven't been down there. Leon takes his training very seriously he doesn't like to be disturbed. And you shouldn't be offended if he doesn't say much to you, that's just his way, he can go days without saying over 20 words, this morning was probably the most I've heard him say all week."

"What happened this morning?"

"Oh, when I came in to get them they were sleeping in the same bed, and I sort of jumped to conclusions and well threw a tinsy little fit."

"Oh...wait, they were sleeping in the same bed!"

"Oh Hyne Cloud not you too, grow up jeez." Yuffie rolled her eyes and flopped backwards onto the bed. "So what do you do around here for fun?"

* * *

An hour or so later the three of them were sitting around the table playing, due to Yuffie's incessant whining, strip poker. The girls had taken it upon themselves to gang up on Cloud, who was currently shivering due to his lack of clothes. Cape was gone, shirt and pants too, which left the poor swordsman in his boxers playing with all his might to keep his last article of clothing and his dignity. Yuffie had managed to only lose her scarf, gloves and one stocking, Aerith had miraculously lost nothing. 

"Yes! Booyaa I win!" Cloud punched the air, gloating over his first victory. Yuffie pulled off the other stocking and Aerith was in the midst of untying her bow, when the door opened and in walked Leon, followed by Cid. Both men stopped in the door, shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Cloud in his boxers.

"Man Spikey, we leave you alone for a couple of hours and your already over the ladies."

"Eww Gramps." Yuffie cringed, and Aerith blushed.

"Put some damn pants on."

"Why? Is he just too tempting?" Yuffie grinned mischievously.

"I'm not gonna even dignify that with a response." Cid replied and flicked his toothpick at her, hitting her square in the forehead.

"I wasn't talking to you." She smirked slyly at Leon, the other man raising an eyebrow.

"Your right, he's downright hot and I'd like to take him right here." Yuffies eyes bulged and Cloud scrambled for his lost clothing. Cid threw his head back and laughed.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to be funny." Cid said, and slapped Leon on the back still chuckling. A fully clothed Cloud sat down looking rather uncomfortable.

"Could we not talk about me anymore."

"Yeah, yeah"

* * *

The evening passed in a rather uneventful fashion. When the clock struck 10 Cid took his leave, in the form of storming out of the room, well rather being chased by an enraged Yuffie. 

"Stupid old coot." The other occupants rolled their eyes. Aerith yawned, daintily covering her mouth.

"Well it's getting late I suppose I'll go to sleep. Goodnight everyone!"

"Night!"

"Sleep tight!"

"..."

"See you all tomorrow." Cloud and Yuffie waved goodbye. Yuffie scooted closer to Cloud and whispered in his ear.

"Where are we sleeping?"

"Well last night I slept in Aerith's room-"

"Ooo Cloud getting fris-"

"On the floor." Yuffie continued to snicker, until Aerith poked her head back through the door.

"Yuffie, you can stay in my room if you would like."

"Oh, ok." Yuffie quickly hid her look of disappointment, she had really hoped to bunk with Leon again.

"It's just, you understand it would make more sense if Cloud and Leon stayed together."

"Of course."

"Yeah...of course." Cloud who was beginning to look slightly uncomfortable nodded silently.

"You ok Cloud?" Yuffie, having lived with Cloud for over 8 years could often tell what he was feeling, and had noticed his slightly delayed response.

"What? Oh, I'm fine...it's just..."

"Just what?"

"...nothing."

"Tell me."

"No, really it's nothing."

"Spit it out Cloud."

"Fine! I don't wanna bunk with Leon cause..." Cloud had begun to trail off as his explanation progressed. But Yuffie had distinctly heard "tempting" and "take him right here." Piecing it together Yuffie smacked here forehead with her palm.

"Your not still on about what Leon said this afternoon are you?"

"..."

"Oh my Hyne Cloud, he was joking!"

"...still."

"Fine. If he makes you that uneasy, I'll sleep with him." Yuffie was doing back flips on the inside, enthraled with the prospect of getting to share a bed with Leon again.

"I don't know about this." Yuffie back flips did a nose dive at Aerith's words.

"Bu-but why not?"

"It just doesn't seem right."

"Aerith it doesn't matter, if Nancy Boy over there can't take a joke than he can stay with you." A double handspring and she was back in. Since Leon's word was final, Yuffie settled into her new room. Aerith and Cloud left saying their goodbyes, and Yuffie got ready for bed in the bathroom.

She unlocked the door and walked back into the green room. Skipping to the bed and plopping down on it. Leon walked through the connecting door from Aerith's room carrying extra blankets and pillows.

"I don't think we'll need that many blankets."

"We won't but you will."

"Huh?" Leon dropped his armful unceremoniously onto the floor.

"If we're sharing a room your going to have to sleep on the floor, I've already got bruises from you kicking last night."

"What! I don't kick!"

"Tell that to my shins."

"Hmph." Yuffie crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm not moving, there's no way I'm sleeping on the floor!" Without a word of warning Leon stepped over the blankets and picked the young ninja up, then dumped her in the pile.

"Hey! You son of a bit-" Leon didn't hear this though as her words were fortunately being muffled by the pillow she had landed on.

Leon pointedly ignored her whines and protest and flicked off the light. Upon hearing the older mans breathing steady itself as he succumbed to slumber, she relinquished her attempts to regain his attention. Moodily she spread out her blanket and wrapped it around herself. Falling asleep with the discouraging thought that she may have won the battle, but she had most definitely lost the war.

* * *

Done! That took me way longer then it was supposed to. I'm glad it's done, but I have no clue what chapter 6 should be about. Hoped you liked it, and Nikore I hoped you enjoyed your brief slash moment! Review! 

Laurel Leonhart


	6. That's Leon

AN: I really have no clue where this chapter, or any of the other ones are going so bare with me.

Disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other Final Fantasy characters that may appear in this story. Places too.

* * *

Postponing the Inevitable

Chapter 6: That's Leon

"FIRE!" Leon shot up quickly from his bed, coughing as the smoke filled his nose and mouth.

"Leon! Hurry up! We need to get out of here!" He scanned the room for the yelling young girl.

"Yuffie where are you I can't see you!" The smoke billowed throughout the room and had become too dense for him to see Yuffie or any means of escaping from the room. A feeling in his gut hit hard as the thought of not being able to find her passed through his head.

"Over here!"

"Over where?" By now Leon had crawled onto the floor in hopes of finding cleaner air to breathe.

A hand settled on his shoulder.

"Over here." He looked up into Yuffie's face, surprised that he hadn't felt her presence, but pleased all the same as a feeling of relief washed over him. "Hurry, follow me." She turned from him and crawled past the bed towards the door leading onto the balcony. Leon followed her silently. When they reached the door Yuffie grasped the handle and pushed it open. They both tumbled onto the balcony gasping for fresh air.

"What happened?" Leon raggedly said, as breathing began to settle out.

"I think we left the hot plate on or something."

"Ugg..." Leon pinched the brim of his nose. He could have sworn he'd turned it off after using it that evening. "Did you call the fire department?"

"Oh...I didn't have to I- I put it out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Leon eyed her suspiciously.

"We should probably tell Cloud and Aerith then."

"Ok, I'll go tell them." Before he could protest she had jumped up and ran back into the green room.

Leon continued to sit outside in the chilly, silent night, pondering his sudden onslaught of strange emotions. 'I was really worried about her, well duh it's no like I'd let her suffocate on the smoke in there. But still, sense when did I care what happened to her, she's just an annoying little kid.'

Even as the words filtered through his head he knew he didn't mean them. She wasn't just a little kid to him, she had grown on him the last week or so.

Since the first night they had met, and he'd seen her break down in front the heartless he knew there was something else to her, something he could identify with. He could tell she had lost something great, and very meaningful to her. He had looked the same way when he arrived here alone and scared. At least she had someone to share her troubles with.

A pang of jealousy shot through him 'What? There is no way I am jealous of that spikey haired git' It wasn't that he didn't like Cloud, sure he was a great guy and he got along really well with everyone, but the guy still hadn't gotten over the offhanded comment he had made. 'This is what I get when I try to be funny' He heaved a sigh.

Yuffie really was a pretty decent person once you got over the obnoxious behavior, and infuriating habits. Not to mention the endless pranks she playe-'Pranks!' When the thought struck him, he put his head in his hands. Realizing he had just fallen victim to yet another of Yuffie numerous pranks. Over the last 4 days he had been hit with a onset of childish but ingenious pranks.

The second night that he had made her sleep on the floor he had been given a quite unforgettable wake-up call. It had started out as a simple feather and whipped cream in the hand, but had progressed to plastic wrap on the bathroom door. Making his efforts to get into the bathroom to wash the whipped cream off his face and out of his hair quite difficult. Finally winning the struggle with the offending material, he had made his way into the bathroom. Only to realize that the cream had now dried into his hair making a quite unfortunate mess.

But it didn't end there. Having been the center of a few pranks earlier in his life, he new some of the tricks, and made sure to check the shampoo bottles before applying anything to his hair. Oddly enough he found nothing wrong with the soapy liquids. Finding nothing else out of the ordinary he proceeded with his shower, only to find, too late, bouillon cubes in the shower head.

Leon shuddered at the memory, it had taken a full hour to get the residue out of the shower head, not to mention the extra hour and a half it took to wash the dried cream from his hair. Worst of all had been when he had finally exited the bathroom to find the young prankster peacefully asleep, in his bed.

That hadn't even been the worst of them. Oh no, the absolute worst had been the morning he'd woken up to find his face completely drawn over with permanent maker. Even worse was not realizing it till he was halfway through his coffee at the café. People do tend to stare when you have things like "Man would I like to get my hands on his buster sword." written across your face. He had to get Aerith to magic it off, which had been a very unenjoyable experience in its own. Sitting in a chair with a room of people snickering at you wasn't very high on his to do list.

A shiver ran up his spine as the early morning chill began to set in. Leon lifted himself off the balcony floor and headed towards the door ready to welcome the inside warmth. A warmth which never came, instead of facing the slightly smoke filled room he found himself facing the bleak back of the wood door. 'Oh you've got to be kidding me' Fearing the worst he jiggled the doorknob. The door didn't budge. 'Just great' He should have seen it coming, he wasn't even sure how Yuffie had managed to close the door without him noticing.

Leon raised his fist and rapped sharply on the hard wood.

"Yuffie open up!" He raised his voice, not caring if he woke the entire second district, heartless included.

"I'm sorry, what was that, I can't hear you?" He couldn't see the girl, but he knew she was smirking.

"You heard me perfectly fine, now open the damn door!"

"Tut tut Leon, no need for fowl language." He could hear her snickering on the other side of the door. The doorknob twisted, then stopped. "Oops. It looks like I can't get the door open, sorry." Leon smacked his head against the door. "Hey, you can break the door down but I'm not paying for it."

Leon turned his body and leaned against the offending piece of wood. There had to be another way into the room. Yuffie wasn't going to unlock this door, and he wasn't about to destroy it just to get inside. He couldn't go through Aerith's room, he would have to wake her up then explain to her why he was locked outside. Which would bring the whole not letting Yuffie sleep on the bed situation to her attention, and he wouldn't be getting off scot free for that.

He could get around to the front of the hotel and try the hallway entrance, but he always locked that at night. He didn't have any spare keys hidden around either, he'd never had the need.

This left unfortunately only one option. The minuscule window in the bathroom, which was only accessible from the roof.

A few years ago this wouldn't have been a problem. He wasn't old, but he certainly wasn't as limber as he used to be. It's not like his daily training covered scaling buildings in you boxers.

He grudgingly lifted himself onto the roof. Leon planted his feet firmly on the shingles, and carefully climbed towards the window. Lowering himself to the edge of the roof, he was surprised to find the window already open. Upon noticing the smoke filtering out, he concluded that Yuffie must have set up a fan or something to help clear the room.

He swung his legs over the edge and dangled off the roof. Leon started gently rocking his body, to get the forward momentum needed to reach the window. With his knees securely locked over the window sill, he let go of the roof and let his body fall, till he was hanging upside down. Grabbing onto the sill he pulled himself up and quickly slid his lower half in through the tiny window.

It was a tight fit and he almost got his broad shoulders stuck, but he finally managed to clear the window.

Now standing in the middle of his bathroom, his earlier anger returned. Opening the door he crept over towards the bed, and Yuffies slumbering body.

He gently picked the younger girl up and headed towards the balcony door. Hurriedly he unlocked it and dumped Yuffie on the other side, waking her up in the process.

"Leon!" Her eyes widened in disbelief. "How'd you get insid-wait why am I outside?"

And without a word Leon grinned evilly and closed the door. Quickly locking it, he headed back to bed. His retreating form was followed by muffled banging and yelling.

"Oh come on Leon I was just kidding."

Bang.

"Seriously I was gonna open the door."

Pound.

"No! I did open the door and you weren't there."

Thump.

" See? I opened it for you, you should do the same."

Thud.

"I get it! I won't pull anymore pranks I swear! I was just having some fun with you!"

Silence.

"Please?" Leon got out of the bed and opened the door. Yuffies face lightened as he did.

"No." Again he slammed the door and went back to bed. He felt a little bad about leaving her out there all night. But if she had been willing to do it to him, he could do it to her. Besides now that she had had a taste of her own medicine the annoying pranks would probably cease, and he would once again be able to get a full nights sleep without living in fear of the next morning.

* * *

Light flooded the room causing the slumbering man to stir from his peaceful sleep. His eyes fluttered open, and he wiped the sleep from them.

Upon leaving his dazed state he noticed the three people glaring at him from the end of the bed. One very grumpy Cloud, an extremely disheveled Yuffie, and a contentious looking Aerith with her hands on her pink clad hips. This was not a good sign.

"Good morning Leon, did you sleep well?" The irritated tone in Aerith's voice did not go unnoticed. Leon decided to play it nonchalant, like usual.

"Very well actually." He could see her temper rising.

"Really? Well, while you were in here sleeping in you warm bed, Yuffie just happened to be locked outside all night in the cold! Now, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?"

"Nothing at all."

"Squall Leonhart I want you to apologize to Yuffie this instant! What a horrid thing you did to her!"

Leon heaved a heavy sigh and raked his hand through his mangy locks. 'This is so retarded! There's no way I'm stooping to her level and ratting her out, and she knows it. Better get this over with.'

"Yuffie...I'm sorry for leaving you outside last night."

"And..."

"And what?"

"Well Yuffie kindly explained to me that you've been making her sleep on the floor."

"..."

"So." Aerith prompted him along. With a roll of his eyes, Leon continued his forced penance.

"And I'm _deeply _sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you in making you sleep on the most uncomfortable floor." Either Aerith had not noticed his sarcastic tone, or she had chosen to over look it.

"Perfect! Now that that's settled why don't we all get some sleep. And Leon, if I hear anymore about this, your gonna wish you were sleeping on the floor." With that she turned and exited the room, Cloud in tow.

As the door closed, Leon faced Yuffie. The girl just smirked at him and climbed into bed.

"You really should have learned by now not to mess with the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

"..."

"Oh and you don't have to worry about anymore pranks, they've gotten boring. Lucky for you. I'll just have to find a new target."

"...whatever." Leon switched off the light and crawled back in bed.

"Oh ya, I meant to ask you this earlier but I forgot. Why does Aerith keep calling you Squall? Is that like a pet name or something?"

"..."

"Oh come on tell me! Are you and Aerith in love." Yuffie made sure to drag out her final words.

"No."

"Fine then, why does she call you Squall?"

"...because it's my name."

"But I thought your name was Leon."

"It is."

"Ug your confusing me! So your name is Leon, but it's also Squall?"

"...yes."

"Did you change it?"

"..."

"I'm taking that as a yes. So you changed your name from Squall Leonhart to Leon Leonhart, very creative."

"..."

"You know Squalls a lot cooler sounding than Leon."

"Do you mind? I would actually like to get some sleep." Leon flipped on the mattress, placing his back to her.

"Fine."

"And if you start to kick again, I don't care what Aerith says your going right back outside."

"Yeah, Yeah." Yuffie grinned to herself. Silently congratulating herself on a successful mission. 'No more cold floor for me!'

"Goodnight Squall."

"That's Leon."

* * *

AN: Ok I know they don't have any windows, but they don't have a bathroom either so bare with me.

Also the permanent marker on the face actually happened to me, granted I didn't have 'man would I like to get my hands on his buster sword' written on my face, and I was only like 3, but still.

Hope you liked review!


	7. The Mind is a Frightening Place

AN: wow sorry about taking so incredible long. For awhile there I just didn't feel like writing then I had production, and I've been sick for over a week, plus I've been feeling kinda down lately but I feel I should at least write something.

Disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other Final Fantasy characters that may appear in this story. Places too.

* * *

Postponing the Inevitable

Chapter 7: The Mind is a Frightening Place

His warm hand ran smoothly down her face stroking her cheek. Silently running his thumb across her bottom lip, an enticing moan escaped her mouth. He rounded his hand to the back of her neck and lifted her head towards his. She looked so peaceful, her eyes half lidded, tender lips parted in anticipation, her warm breath caressed his face. He leaned in carefully, his body yearning for her sweet touch. Mere millimeters apart a whisper escaped her throat. "Leon" she called. His lips brushed over hers as again she called out his name, only louder than before. The sweet sound of her voice had changed from the delicate whisper to a harsh yell. A yell which encircled his head. She was gone from his arms, faded into the black abyss surrounding him. "Leon! Leon!" The voice called. "Leon, wake up!"

His eyes shot open. He was back in the green room. The young ninja looming over him. "Jeez! About time. Your hogging the sheets get off man I'm freezing!" He suddenly felt very warm. He quickly scrambled out of bed, putting a hand on his forehead. What had just happened? He hadn't dreamed that, had he? 'No, it was a mistake, it's only cause she's sleeping in the same bed as me that's it. I just haven't been in the same bed as a women in awhile. I mean girl! I mean I'm used to sleeping alone, that's it! Ugg.' Leon slumped into a chair, resting his head on the table.

"I didn't mean you had to get out. You can come back you know." The man let out a low groan. "What? Are you okay?"

"I'm...fine" Leon lifted his head off the table.

"You sure? You look kinda pale."

"I'm fine! Lay off!" Yuffie was taken aback.

"Well sorry Mr. High and Mighty, didn't mean to actually care."

"...whatever."

"Yeah, yeah."

Leon pulled himself from the chair and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing his clothes along the way. "Your not getting ready now are you? It's only 5!"

"Then I guess I'm behind schedule."

Yuffie mumbled something about 'insane', rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Leon stepped out of the shower, determined to forget his earlier escapades. He didn't know what had come over him, but he was sure it was nothing a full days worth of training couldn't beat from his system. 

He quickly dried and dressed himself. He grabbed his gloves and his gunblade and headed out of the room, careful not to look at the sleeping ninja.

Leon made his way through the silent streets of Traverse Town, stopping to chop down a few measly heartless. He usually enjoyed being alone. It gave him time to ponder his thoughts. But today all of his thoughts seemed to circulate around one thing, a certain black haired, annoying, energetic, enticing, ninja. Wait? Enticing? Crap.

He felt helpless. Feelings weren't something he generally enjoyed, they pestered him. He prided himself on his stoic demeanor. Feelings were for the weak, and he certainly wasn't weak. Feelings ruined peoples lives, just like they had ruined his. He had given up hope on all feelings, especially love.

All his life he had watched while the people he loved were taken away from him. His parents, his sister, they had all been taken from him at a young age, it was then that his walls started. It wasn't until he had met Rinoa that he'd even dared to try again. He'd been happy with her, he had felt something different, something special when he was with her, maybe it hadn't been love, but it was close. When Hollow Bastion was attacked, she was killed. And his barriers went up again. He swore he'd never let anyone get close to him again. But Yuffie was fighting her way through, he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let her get hurt too.

As he slashed through another heartless, he could tell it was going to be a long day. He would need more of a distraction then this.

The clock tower told him it was 6:30. He needed something to eat. He made his way through the districts till he came to the café. He was surprised to see someone already there.

Leon sat down at the same table as the blonde swordsman.

"Morning." Cloud looked up. Just noticing the new arrival.

"Morning." A waitress came over and took Leon's order.

"Your up early." Cloud put down his coffee and stared at the older man. Was he actually trying to have a conversation? He'd heard how rare this was and figured it was the perfect opportunity to final get on the mans good side.

"Um..I couldn't sleep. Aerith snores." Leon let out a slight chuckle. Cloud was startled. 'I guess he's full of surprises this morning.'

"She's actually gotten quieter, I used to be able to hear her through the wall." Both men laughed. 'I guess he's really not that bad.' They both thought.

"How's sleeping with Yuffie?" Leon choked on his coffee that the waitress had just brought. "To my recollection she kicks." Leon calmed down, 'Of course that's what he meant.'

"Yeah, but she's getting better. Or at least I have less bruises." They laughed again.

"Listen I'm sorry about being such an ass towards you."

"It's okay, I actually get that a lot. When I won't go out with a girl they automatically think I'm gay." Leon smirked.

"Oh, and I hope Yuffies not bothering you with anymore pranks." Leon looked up from his toast.

"You knew it was her?"

"Leon, I lived with her, they're nothing new. Although she did seem to go all out for you. They were some of her worst ones." Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I got the permanent marker one cause I ratted her out for demolishing the garden hedges, and making them all look like hands, giving a few not so pleasant gestures. So unless you did something to really piss her off, I'd say she likes you."

"Well she has an odd way of showing it."

"True, but she isn't like most girls."

'No she isn't.' Leon thought.

* * *

After both men had finished their breakfast, their conversation died down. For once in his life the silence was actually starting to bother Leon. Which was probably what prompted him to do something he had never done. 

"Listen, I'm gonna go train, would you like to join me?" Invite someone to the waterway.

* * *

Yuffie had a knack of being able to make any boring situation fun and exciting. She would usually pull a prank or tell a joke, even play a game. Then why was she so bored? Most likely because there was no one to pull a prank on, or to tell a joke to, even play a game with. Aerith was off at work, helping other people. Leon was nowhere to be seen and even Cloud was absent. 'How am I supposed to have fun when there's no one around?' 

She had scavenged both rooms for anything interesting. There was nothing to watch on Aerith's black and white TV. All of Leon's books were about gunblades, or military tactics. She had grown weary from playing solitaire. She'd resorted to throwing her shuriken at the ceiling, but after getting all of them stuck up there, and having to scale a teetering tower of table, chairs and books she figured it wasn't worth it.

Currently she was laying sprawled on the floor. There was nothing to do! The thought of designing an elaborate prank for Leon crossed her tired mind. But she quickly dismissed it, she couldn't count on Leon to take the heat again. And feeling Aerith's wrath wasn't something she particularly wanted to do.

She crawled off the floor and made her way towards the balcony. Flopping herself into a plastic chair she curled her feet underneath of her and sat watching the stars.

Cloud had once explained to her that every star is a world. It was comforting to know there was so much life out there. She wondered how her home was coping. If Sephiroth had massacred everyone, or if they were living in slavery. Silent tears rolled down her cheek. She desperately wanted to return, to help them all. 'But I'm not strong enough. And I'm not going to get stronger if I just sit here sulking! I need to get out there and train!' The spry teenager leaped from her chair knocking it over. "Sephiroth will rue the day he messed with Yuffie Kisaragi! Greatest Ninja of them all!" With that she leaped off the balcony, into the moonlit evening. Ready to kick some heartless butt.

* * *

The hours had passed and the two men stood facing each other, swords drawn. Sweat beaded on their brows. Coat and cape discarded to the side, they were charging into what seemed like the billionth match that day. 

The weapons clashed, holding against each other, neither ready to fall. They released from their metallic hold. Cloud taking the opportunity to swipe at Leon. Leon ducked and rolled across the cool stone. Finding his balance behind the other man he swiped out his foot prepared to bring him down. Cloud jumped over his leg, landing to the side. Throughout their many battles, the two men had grown accustomed to the others fighting style. Able to predict moves, or work together as one. Resulting in another match ending in a draw.

Leon and Cloud stood apart from each other, resting against the wall. A non-spoken agreement was made to stop their training for the night. They gathered their belongings end headed out of the waterway.

"You're a very good fighter." Leon said glancing at Cloud.

"Thanks, but your better. I could tell you weren't putting out everything those last few ones."

"I have to be good, my entire life is revolved around fighting, to protect others."

"But you still weren't giving it your best, I don't want you to slack off for me."

"I wasn't, I need to conserve a little energy unless something happens. I wouldn't want to lose to a few heartless because I wore myself out during training."

"I see." Cloud could see Leon stiffen when he spoke, 'He really does take his fighting seriously.'

"Hey guys!" Leon and Cloud looked up to see Aerith coming towards them. "Where have you two been?"

"At the waterway." Aerith stopped walking.

"Leon took you to the waterway?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Nothing. Oh you two are going to be such good friends!" She quickly enveloped the two men in a hug.

"Thanks." Cloud said patting her back, while Leon tried to pry her off of him.

"Well come on you two I'm about to start supper."

"You two go ahead I'm going to patrol before I head back."

"Okay, don't wear yourself out!" Cloud and Aerith headed back to the hotel while Leon started his patrol of the third district.

He had to admit training had been good today, he hadn't trained with a real opponent in ages. Cloud had really tested him, and he really was a pretty cool guy, despite a few flaws.

He let his mind wander a bit more as he came upon his first but not his last opponent for the night.

* * *

When Aerith and Cloud got home, they found an exhausted Yuffie asleep in a chair, one of Leon's books laying across her lap.

* * *

Later that night, a Gummi ship found its way to Traverse Town aboard it was a fanatical Duck and a spasmodic Dog.

* * *

Another new arrival found himself in town that night. A boy which would turn out to be Leons hardest challenge yet.

* * *

AN: Well I wonder who that is? And the challenge won't be physical just so you know. The next chapter should be pretty fun. Although I've never thought about writing him, I'll have to call in an expert to give me the incite on his inner workings. Hoped you enjoyed! And again sorry about the delay. Please Review! 


	8. Visitors in the Night

AN: OK this time the long delay was totally not my fault, I had a virus and was unable to use my computer which meant no writing. The fact that the virus was probably caused by my excessive downloading has nothing to do with it.

Disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other Final Fantasy characters that may appear in this story. Places too.

* * *

Postponing the Inevitable

Chapter 8:

Leon was glad he hadn't gone all out during training, the heartless seemed to be more restless than usual that night, and his energy was beginning to become a precious commodity. He hacked and slashed through the streets, weary of the larger more powerful demonic beings lurking about. Ready to succumb to a night's sleep, and actually looking forward to seeing Yuffie again, the gunblader started on the quickest route back to the hotel.

He had just passed the accessory shop when a blur of motion to his right caught his attention. Leon turned, poised for battle, expecting another group of heartless, even though they were less common in the first district. He was a little taken aback when he was faced with a scrawny kid sporting a hairdo almost as bizarre as Cloud's. His bright clothes and bewildered expression immediately pegged him as a newcomer. The older man noticed that the boy seemed only to be armed with something that looked like a large key, passing it off as nothing important, Leon cautiously advanced towards the boy.

The boy had finally noticed him, and was taken aback by the mans fierce appearance. Words passed between the two, and not long after Leon found himself doing battle with the mysterious boy. Even as tired as he was it didn't take him long to defeat the boy. From the way he had attacked, Leon could tell he knew nothing of fighting, that he had no proper training. But he could feel the potential radiating from him; he could feel the great strength that lay behind the mop of outlandish hair, and childlike appearance. The boy would one day turn into a seasoned fighter, a powerful and strong young man.

* * *

Yuffie scrambled off the bed as the door opened. She had been disappointed when Leon hadn't come home with Cloud and Aerith, and hadn't been waiting eagerly for his return. Ready to berate the older man on his tardiness, she was taken aback when she noticed a red clad boy hanging off his shoulder. 

"Who is that?"

"…"

"Earth to Squall, you do know you have some guy…or maybe a girl…over your shoulder right?"

"…"

"Did you go out and get some poor unsuspecting person drunk again?" Leon gave the girl a pointed stare.

"Could you move so I can lay this guy down somewhere? And it's Leon."

"Yeah, yeah." Yuffie moved out of the way, and Leon made his way to the bed and set the boy down carefully. "So where did'ya find him?"

"First district."

"He's pretty funny looking; how old do you think he is? Can't be more then 12, 13 at the most."

"It doesn't matter, we just need to find out what he's doing here and send him on his way. This town has been getting more dangerous with each passing day, more people keep showing up here, and I won't be able to protect them all."

"…do you think Cloud and I should leave?" Yuffie's face was downcast. 'So that's how he thinks of us, of me. Just another person to protect.'Leon almost looked taken aback.

"You two can take care of yourself." Leon averted his eyes and walked to the joining door that led into Aerith and Clouds room. He knocked on the door, but got no answer.

"They went out for a walk about 15 minutes ago."

"A walk?"

"You know when you put one leg in front of the other."

"…Why would they go for a walk?"

"Because they like each other duh."

"…"

"And people who like each other tend to want to spend extended periods of time with one another. But I guess you wouldn't know that."

"When will they be back?" Yuffie moved to stand next to the older man.

"How would I know, they're probably making out, who knows how long they'll take." Leon just stared at her. Her personality was so fresh to him; she was so young and full of spirit. He almost smiled, but caught himself. 'Hyne, what is she doing to me.' Yuffie continued to ramble on, and he relished in her presence.

"Mmh..." Two heads swiveled in the direction of the bed.

"I think he's waking up!"

* * *

The night was cold, and the moon cast an eerie glow across the cobblestones. A strong wind blew through the desolate streets, Aerith shivered. "Thank you for coming, you really didn't have to. I'll only be minute; the hospital is right down the street." 

"I can't let you wander through the streets by yourself." Cloud quickly took off his cloak and wrapped it around the flower girls shoulders; she smiled sweetly at him and continued walking towards the hospital.

"Thank you, for coming with me."

"No problem." Silence fell on the pair and Cloud began to feel uncomfortable. Usually silence was his forte, but he felt the need to express himself around his old friend, as if to make up for the years lost. Cloud scratched his head, and scrambled for a suitable topic.

"…"

"…"

"..I"

"…You" Their words clashed, and they eagerly prompted the other to finish, but again ended in silence. The hospital came into view and Cloud let out a sigh of relief.

"What did you need to get?"

"Oh, it's nothing really but I forgot my medical bag, I usually keep it at the hotel in case of emergencies. Normally I would have waited till tomorrow to come back and get it, but I've had a bad feeling all day and I felt it would be best if I had it close at hand."

The pair stepped inside the building, and Aerith flicked on the lights. Cloud followed Aerith down the hall and into a small office. Aerith picked up her medical bag from behind the desk, and turned to leave.

"How long have you worked here?" Cloud asked as they left the office.

"Only a couple of years. It wasn't here when Leon and I first arrived here, but we helped with its construction."

"Do you like working here, being around sick people all day?"

"I like to feel that I can do my part, I can't fight like Leon can, at least this way I feel I'm contributing."

Cloud smiled slightly. 'I guess that's how Yuffie must've felt, why she didn't want to leave, she wanted to do her part and help.'

"I know what you mean." A more comfortable silence fell on the two, as they made their way out of the building.

The wind outside had died down, and a cloud had shifted in front of the moon, covering the streets in a still darkness. Aerith glanced at both ends of the street before stepping out of the building. Cloud followed and closed the door behind them. They started back to the hotel.

"I hope Leon made it back alright. I just don't have a good feeling about tonight, something awful is going to happen." Cloud wrapped an arm around the flower girls shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, he can take care of himself."

"You're right, I just can't shake this unsettling sensation."

Their footsteps echoed through the street. Cloud's heavy boots moving slow but cautiously, Aerith's pace quickening with each step. Cloud stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Aerith's head whipped around to survey the area.

"Hear what?" Her voice sounded frantic.

"Never mind, it's just my imagination; I didn't mean to scare you." 'I could have sworn I heard footsteps behind us.' Cloud took one last look before he began moving again. They had only taken a few steps before the sound started up again. Cloud decided not to stop but instead analyze the sound to the best of his ability. They were footsteps alright but it sounded like more than one person. It also sounded as if the footsteps were getting quicker, like the person or persons were trying to catch up to them.

Cloud whipped around Buster sword at the ready, but caught only a glimpse of an orange shoe before the suspects disappeared into an alley.

"Cloud what is it?" Aerith squeaked out in a panic stricken voice.

"We're being followed. Aerith you need to get back to the hotel, I'll handle them."

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"It's okay, you just need to be safe."

"I'm not leaving without you Cloud." It seemed as though the flower girl had lost her frightened demeanor, as she stood there with her hands on her hips glaring at Cloud.

Cloud could tell this wasn't a battle he was going to win. "Fine, follow me."

He quickly ducked into a nearby alley, grabbing Aerith's hand and pulling her in after him. He put a gloved finger to his mouth, signaling to stay quiet.

Minutes passed, and the footsteps outside the alley began again. Cloud sidled to the edge of the alley peering into the dark. Coming towards them were two figures, still shrouded in darkness. 'If they'd just move a bit closer.' As if his silent thoughts had sent out a warning the figures turned and bolted in the other direction, leaving the street clear.

"What's going on?" Aerith whispered.

"They ran away." Cloud turned to face the younger women.

"Is it safe to go out?" Aerith leaned over Cloud to see the deserted street for herself.

Cloud stiffened as Aerith's body pressed against his. Her scent wafted through the air as she stretched to peer into the street. She smelled faintly of flowers, the aroma brought back memories of his youth, pleasant memories which left a sensation of comfort and a feeling of safety. The swordsmen's eyes closed in a state of euphoria, savoring this uncommon moment of peace.

"Okay, lets go." Cloud snapped out of his dream like state. Aerith had moved and was standing in front of him, staring at him curiously. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Aerith quirked an eyebrow at his response, but didn't say anything.

The two headed out of the alley, cautiously making their way through the streets. As the lights of the hotel came into sight, Aerith's face brightened. They quietly made their way upstairs and into their room.

* * *

The sound of a door closing and movements next door shifted Leon and Yuffie's attention from the awakening visitor. Yuffie quickly bounced up from her position on the bed and ran to the adjoining door. In less than a matter of seconds she was back in her position on the bed hovering over the mysterious boy, Aerith and Cloud trailing behind her. 

"Look what Squall found!" Yuffie began bouncing up and down on the bed, rapidly gesturing towards the boy.

"Oh my Hyne! Is he all right? Is he injured?" Aerith's motherly instincts kicked in.

"He's fine I just knocked him out. And it's Leon." Aerith rounded on Leon, a glare firmly set in place.

"Violence isn't always the way Leon." She pointedly drew out his name, as if to mock him. Leon gave no response.

"Shh you guys, you don't want to scare him with your arguing." Yuffie commented from her spot inches above the unsuspecting boy's face.

"Your right, because you hovering right above him and breathing down his neck wouldn't scare him at all." Yuffie tried her best to give the stoic man the evil eye, but her attempt wasn't nearly as powerful as Aerith's perfected talent.

Yuffie turned her attention back to the boy underneath her. His eyes fluttered open lazily. Yuffie stared down into the depths that were his eyes. Soft blue like the ocean, they were beautiful, young and spirited the exact opposite of Leon's stormy gray.

"K..Kairi?" Yuffie bent her head to the side, pondering the young boy.

"I'm not Kairi silly! The names Yuffie, the greatest ninja ever! Pleased to meet you." Yuffie backed up a little and extended her hand. The young boy shifted backwards until he hit the wall. "Don't be afraid kid, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Where am I?" His voice was smooth, but still held its boyish quality.

"You're in Traverse Town silly. Old Squall over there found you and brought you here to the hotel. Don't worry you're safe here." Somewhere in the background a mumbled "That's Leon." Was heard, but was paid no heed.

"How did I get here?"

"I just told you…Maybe Squall hit you a little to hard."

"No I don't know how I got here, to whatever you called this place, Travelers Town?"

"Traverse Town, dear." Aerith came over and sat down on the edge of the bed. The flower girl exuded warmth and comfort, the boy instantly shifted to sit next to her.

"I remember being on the island, I think it was under attack, and then Riku disappeared and then just blackness."

"You're tired dear I'm sure after some rest it will all come back to you."

"Under attack? Was it the heartless?" Yuffie regained interest in the conversation.

"I don't know what it was. Man, my head hurts." The boy cupped his head in his hands.

"Come on you should get some rest, maybe something to eat?"

"Thank you." Aerith steered the boy across the room.

"Wait!" Yuffie called out. "What's your name?"

"Sora."

* * *

AN: Finally finished, damn I guess the challenge will have to wait for next chapter. Hope you liked it! Please Review! 


End file.
